


Exo! Sehun

by YandereFaithfull



Series: Random One-shots (co-authored from Quotev) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prom, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull
Summary: At a school dance the shy girl (y/n) and Sehun meet up.This was created on a shared book on Quotev where I was a co-author with Laurenjade and Majestic so go check them out ^^





	Exo! Sehun

The (h/c) haired girl walked timidly towards her school hall. Her eyes fixed on the floor as she ran a rough hand over her black dress, worrying her  [dress](http://www.sofiehouse.co/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/A/-/A-line-scoop-knee-length-black-lace-prom-dress-with-sash.jpg) seemed too informal. Taking deep breaths, she walked up the steps to the hall entrance.

  
She was a shy and quiet person. Throughout the college year, she had hardly made any friends, expect for [Lyla](http://www.rosdress.com/images/2016%20Cute%20Short%20Beaded%20Off%20The%20Shoulder%20Draped%20Straps%20Blush%20Prom%20Dress.jpg), someone she could at least talk to. But despite everything, she had so wanted to go to that end of year dance. She was sure she'd probably be sitting in the corner of the room watching her fellows dance, but maybe seeing her friend dancing would make her happy.

  
Lyla, although was close to her, was real famous in the college. Almost every boy had a crush on her, so, it would be only natural to find her with a partner.

  
And as soon as she entered the [hall](http://www.wilsonfamilycaringcenter.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/sun_aqeyhuydzgsewcoz.jpg), she spotted Lyla, chatting away with a boy she recognized from another class. Smiling slightly, the young girl walked to the corner of the room, towards row of empty chairs.  
She had decided to come late so that the function would end sooner, and she wouldn't have to get bored too much. Maybe, a good idea. After all she just wanted to see how such events would be held.

  
Breathing heavily, she looked down, playing with her dress. After some time, she ran hand through her (hair length) (h/c) hair, shuffling her feet.

  
"(Y/n)?"

  
The girls head snapped up and met the all too familiar dark brown orbs.

  
_Oh Se-Hun......................_

  
A smile crept up on her face as she looked at her classmate.

  
She and Sehun had been paired up by their class teacher for a class project last month. Though they both had been shy towards each other at first, they had eventually become friends. The only other person she could call a friend.

  
A light pink blush crept up on his cheeks as he sat beside her, his eyes not meeting her's. Not that she minded, she was too shy to meet his eyes after all.

  
Her heart started racing as the thought of how handsome he looked crossed her mind. Blushing madly, she looked away, only to look back when he cleared his throat.  
"You-you look-beautiful......."

  
The words left his mouth before he could comprehend what he was about to say. Gulping, he just hoped she wouldn't mind.  
"Thank you,", the girl replied, "You look handsome too....."

  
The smile on his face grew wider and he finally mustered up the courage to look at the girl. His heart beating rapidly, telling him to ask her what he had planned to ask for so long.

"Would-you-like to dance with me?"

  
The girl stared back at the boy, surprised he had asked her to dance. She had always had had a crush on the boy, and to have him asking her something like that, she couldn't really believe it.

  
Not being able to say much, she simply nodded.

  
Sehun smiled and got up, extending his hand out to her which she gladly took.  
As he led her to the center of the dance floor where other students were now dancing, he felt all eyes in the hall, on them. When he took her waist, he could almost hear the angry sighs of the girls present in the hall.  
But he didn't care. Because the only girl he had liked, was now dancing with him.  
He smiled widely as he danced with her, observing her beautiful (h/c) hair as they flailed about. He kept his eyes on her figure, taking in every detail, too mesmerized to look away. He guided her on the floor, too careless to notice even if anyone came in the way.  
The girl smiled back at him, butterflies fluttering in her stomach every time his hand would squeeze her waist lightly. A small giggle escaped her lips as he twirled her once more, pulling her closer.   
When the music finally stopped, both of them remained standing on the dance floor, looking into each others eyes. Finally, Sehun began,  
  
"Want to have a walk with me?"  
Smiling shyly, she replied,   
"I'd love to"

-Faithfull


End file.
